One Shots
by fanfictionlover47
Summary: The title is self explanatory. It basically is oneshots and the readers are able to send prompts in. Chapter.6 up, HaruMaru. Message me if you have any trouble. :)
1. Pillar Pair

**A/N: Hello fellow PoT fans! :) Ok, so this fanfic will basically be oneshots. But, you the readers, are able to send me prompts through reviewing or if you prefer you can message me. The only rule for the prompts is that it has to be T or below rated. That is all. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Ryoma didn't know what was wrong with him. His face would flush when he thought of _him_, his heart would race when he thought of _him_, and he would get lost in thoughts about _him_. A voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Echizen, you look sick, you should go home from practice early." Ryoma looked up and saw _him_ standing there. "Hai buchou," Ryoma replied quietly, trying to ignore his beating heart.

Tezuka stared at Ryoma with his flushed cheeks, inwardly feeling concern. "Let me walk you home," Tezuka said. Ryoma replied with a small hai. The two walked in comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to break it.

"Well, I guess I leave now," Tezuka said as they arrived at Ryoma's place, "Get better soon and don't let your guard down." Ryoma stared at Tezuka as he started to walk away. "Wait senpai, w-why don't you stay over for a bit," Ryoma cursed his sudden stutter mentally.

Tezuka nodded with his usual emotionless face but, inwardly he was jumping in joy. What is this feeling? Why am I feeling so happy? The answer then hit him like a bag of bricks, he was in love. He loved his cute little kohai from the way he would glare confidently at opponents to the way he would pout when the soda machine was out of order.

Ryoma couldn't help but, stare at Tezuka. Ugh, why was he so hot. Why was he so irresistible? Ryoma knew at that moment that he was in love and he just had one question. Why didn't anyone ever warn him that love was so confusing?

He couldn't stand it. He had to tell him how he felt. "Buchou, uh I-I-I, um m-mada mada dane, screw it," Ryoma slightly growled, frustrated, "Buchou, I like you." What did he just do? "Buchou," Ryoma asked cold fear suddenly gripping his heart, "What if he hated him now, what if he never spoke to him ever again." "Buchou," Ryoma asked again, the beginning of tears starting in his eyes.

Ryoma stared at the ground sadly when he felt a finger gently lift his head up. "B-buchou" "Call me Kunimitsu," Tezuka said and gently pressed his lips against Ryoma's.


	2. Thrill Pair - Prank Day

**A/N: Ugh, I don't like this one shot at all... Well...if it bothers you, you could always resend me the prompt and I could retry it... :) Keep the prompts coming! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Ryoma and Fuji had a very…unique tradition every year they had their anniversary. The two didn't do normal coupley stuff. They had something they called a prank day.

Well, it was prank day once again and to say everyone was on the edge was an understatement. Last year was Ryoma and Fuji's first prank day anniversary and it went a little too well for Ryoma and Fuji's friends.

_Ryoma and Fuji cackled evilly as they heard an explosion in the distance. The day had been endless fun for the two of them and endless torture for the victims. Stink bombs, prank calls, whoopee cushions… _

Fuji and Ryoma was hiding behind a bush watching Inui trip and blunder around without his glasses and sighed with boredom. "Hey, Syu I have an idea," Ryoma suddenly said eyes shining mischievously. He gestured for Fuji to lean down and he whispered something softly into his's ear.

The Seigaku tennis team watched Fuji and Ryoma nervously as they saw Ryoma on the telephone and Fuji smiling with his eyes open.

"Yes, I'd like a shipment of paint, to Seigaku, room 146." Ryoma and Fuji both smirked evilly grinning in anticipation at the looks that their victims would be sure to have.

* * *

Ryoma and Fuji laughed loudly as they saw each person open up a locker and get a face full of paint.

Ryoma and Fuji chortled quietly and entered the locker room despite the glares they were getting. "Fuji, Echizen, 200 laps tomorrow in the morning," Tezuka said, his face bright pink from the paint. "Saa, who knew you looked good in pink, Tezuka," Fuji said smiling and snapping pictures of him. "300 laps."

Ryoma, smiling unsuspectingly went to open his locker only to get a face full of paint. He stood there silently fuming for a while before a loud, "SYUUSUKE FUJI" was heard. He glared at Fuji with a look that could kill while, Fuji just stood there calmly taking pictures.

"Click, click, click." Ryoma growled again but, calmly walked towards Fuji. He stood on his tip toes to give Fuji a chaste kiss on the lips. When Fuji leaned down for more, Ryoma moved away. "Revenge," Ryoma said before he walked away, swinging his hips as he walked.


	3. Ryoma and Ryoga

**A/N: Ok, I changed the prompt rule so now the only rule is that it has to be rated T or below. Btw, if you would like to send in more prompts you can...I don't care how many prompts you send in...:) **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

**Next Chapter: Alpha Pair  
**

* * *

Ryoma stared at the letter with bored eyes and tossed it to the side. The letter was a small note with a small threat written on it, he knew it might be serious but, he just couldn't bring himself to care. Besides, he was thirsty and he wouldn't be able to concentrate until Ryoga came back with his ponta.

His annoying older brother just decided to drop by yesterday. He'd never admit it, but he was glad Ryoga was here.

"Chibisuke, they ran out of ponta, but guess what I have…orange juice," Ryoga was jumping up and down beaming, "I can't believe I've never tried one of these, I bet it tastes good, well…hey...what's that." Ryoga stared at the letter on the desk with curiosity in his eyes and reached over to snatch it up.

Ryoma ignored him, scowling, stuck on the ponta. "Hey…chibisuke…what's this…do these threats happen often?" Ryoga looked at Ryoma with a rare serious face.

Ryoma looked up and drawled, "This is the first time, mada mada dane." Ryoga looked down at him, his face still serious and he leaned down so he was face to face with Ryoma.

"Look Ryoma, I know I haven't been the best older brother ever, but I care about you and if you get one of these letters ever again or if some bastard hurts you, tell me, ok."

Ryoma looked up and smiled slightly, a rare sight that would've caused even grown men to squeal. "Hai, baka," Ryoma said, realizing he was smiling to late and pretended to be bored again.

Ryoga laughed and held Ryoma in a head lock, "Now that isn't how you speak to your elders is it?" Ryoma vainly tried to push Ryoga away, "Let go of me, you baka!"

* * *

Ryoma was walking with Ryoga because mom made them go to the grocery store to 'bond'. He guessed it could've been worse, like she could've made him go with his perverted monk for a father.

"Chibisuke, hey look tennis courts, let's play later," Ryoga looked at Ryoma with a very bad impression of puppy eyes. "Yadda, we have a tennis court at-" Ryoma was cut off suddenly, when he felt a punch hit him that knocked him off the ground.

Ryoma looked up and he actually felt sorry for the guy, he would have to face his brother's wrath. Ryoga was fuming, it actually seemed like steam was coming out of his ears, his eyes were narrowed into slits and if looks could kill, the poor guy would be dead in an instant.

"You. Just. Hit. My. Little. Brother," Ryoga snarled, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't hurt you." "I-I-I, I'm sorry sir," the guy bowed quickly and ran away, faster than you say ponta.

Ryoga growled, muttering, "Stupid sleazy guys, picking on little kids for no reason at all." Ryoga looked at Ryoma with concerned eyes, "That bastard didn't hurt you too much did he, if he did I promise you that I'll hunt him down and-"

Ryoma looked at Ryoga with his usual bored face, twitching a little bit about the little kid statement. "I'm all right, hmmm, never seen that guy before, wonder what he wanted…"

Ryoma got up and continued walking towards the supermarket, ignoring Ryoga. "Why, you…" Ryoga shook his head fondly and chased after Ryoma to give him a well-deserved noogie.

* * *

**A/N: The guy was a random jealous guy that Ryoma once played tennis with and beat. He was also the one who sent in the threat. Of course, Ryoma didn't remember him...because, he has a bad memory with names...:)**


	4. Alpha Pair

**A/N: Well, first of all I'd like to thank all reviewers, followers, and people that favorited. :) I promise I will try to make the oneshots a bit longer...:) I'm sorry if some stuff are off in this oneshot...lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis.  
**

**Next Chapter: RyoSaku  
**

* * *

The first time Sanada and Yukimura met was in the fourth grade.

Sanada stood in the corner of the classroom ignoring the stares and snickers from his classmates. Ever since he transferred to this school, no one seemed to like him. He was an outcast, the loner. Secretly, he wished that someone would like him.

Yukimura didn't like to brag, but he was the popularest kid in the fourth grade. He was happy that so many people liked him, but he couldn't help but notice the quiet boy in the corner. He felt a little sorry for him and he made a mental note to talk to him at lunch.

Pretty soon it was lunch and Yukimura walked outside, looking around for that one kid. He frowned slightly, when he couldn't spot him. Yukimura sighed, eyebrows knitted in thought of where he could be. He saw one of his fangirls, Narima who always had her face caked in makeup and always snootily bragging about one thing or the other.

"Hey, Narima do you know where that kid that's always alone is?" Yukimura looked at one of his fangirls and gave her a charming smile. Narima snickered, "That loser, my boyfriend and his gang cornered him near the field and they're going to give him a good beating."

Yukimura frown and he suddenly felt worried and angry. "I don't like people who are unnecessarily mean," he snapped turning around abruptly and stalked angrily to the field.

When Yukimura arrived at the field, he was fuming at what he saw. A group of five boys was beating up the boy, who put his hands over his face to protect himself.

"Hey, leave him alone or else I'll tell Senpai," Yukimura yelled angrily at the boys. The boys' faces paled slightly and they quickly ran away. Yukimura approached the boy slowly who was watching him with wary eyes.

Yukimura smiled softly, "Hello, I'm Seiichi Yukimura, do you want to be friends?" The boys stared at him with cautious eyes before a small smile crept onto his face. "Genichiro Sanada pleased to meet you."

As time progressed, the two became closer as they both grew. Sanada ended up having handsome tan sun-kissed skin with dark black hair and piercing eyes that always seemed to be a hit with the girls. Yukimura on the other hand, had pretty pale skin, wavy hair that hugged his face, and soft baby blue eyes.

The two were freshmen in middle school now. Sanada slightly stared at his best friend from the corner of his eye. He didn't know when it started, but he was very protective of Yukimura. Maybe it was because he was so feminine looking that often times, both genders would hit on him or maybe it was that he, like many others had fell for the boy. Nevertheless, anyone that flirted or hurt Yukimura faced Sanada's wrath.

Sanada and Yukimura were walking side by side (like always) to the public tennis courts next to the local park.

When the two reached the park, they played a pretty competitive tennis match which Sanada loss. Sanada was treating the two with ice cream and was walking back to where Sanada and Yukimura had last sat, but Yukimura was nowhere in sight.

Sanada frowned slightly and looked around. Anger boiled up inside of him when he saw his best friend being hassled by some older and obviously bigger guys.

"Hey, don't touch my boyfriend," Sanada yelled out impulsively, glaring at the bigger guys and shielding Yukimura possessively. Sanada knew that they couldn't fight the guys and leaned down to whisper into Yukimura's ear, "On the count of three we run."

"One." Sanada smashed his racket into big guy number one's face. "Two." Yukimura stomped on big guy number two's foot. "Three." Sanada grabbed Yukimura's hand and the two started running for their lives.

After running for a while, Yukimura gasped, "I think we lost them." Sanada nodded wordlessly and the two slowed down to a walk.

"Hey, um Sanada, why'd you say we were boyfriends before?" Sanada looked up at Yukimura and didn't say anything for a while. "Well, because I care about you and…" Sanada struggled with his words and in frustration he slammed his lips against Yukimuras'.

"That's why," Sanada mumbled, a slight blush on his face. Yukimura chuckled softly, giving Sanada a chaste kiss, nuzzling their noses together. "I love you too Gen-chan."


	5. RyoSako

**A/N: I don't really have much to say...but thank you for the reviews, faves, alerts, and all that. :) Keep the prompts rolling in! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.  
**

**Next Chapter: HaruMaru. (Toxic Pair, Trick-or-Treat Pair)  
**

* * *

Ryoma and Sakuno were 18 years old now, both freshmen in college. The two were a happy couple for a few months now and they planned to tell their friends when they hung out tomorrow at the Kawamura sushi place tomorrow.

_Sakuno stared at her long time crush with sad eyes. He was one of the most popular guys in school and it was a slim percent that she would be together with him. Sakuno watched as Ryoma rejected yet another girl and decided that it was now or never she confessed. _

_ Sakuno walked up to Ryoma and looked up at him with shy timid eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Ryoma looked at her expectantly and sighed when she didn't say anything._

_ "I haven't got all day you know." Sakuno squeaked and said quickly, "S-sorry Ryoma-kun, i-it's just…why do you reject all those girls…you could easily get a girlfriend…"_

_ "Because, I don't like any of them, they're all mada mada…and I like another girl…she has long elegant hair and she's the most beautiful girl in the world." Sakuno felt her heart drop as she heard him utter those words. His prince's heart lied within another girl._

_ Ryoma noticed the tears that began to gather in her eyes and he chuckled softly, bringing a hand up to wipe them away. "And people say I'm oblivious…don't you see that the one I like is standing right in front of me?"_

Currently, the two were walking together, just to spend time with each other. This was pretty rare because the two were always busy and had trouble finding time to spend together. Ryoma was always off on his tennis tournaments and Sakuno was always running errands here and there and well…stuff just always came up.

"I…really missed you Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said quietly. Ryoma smiled a genuine smile that was only reserved for people he was closest to and took Sakuno's hand in his, muttering, "Missed you to."

Sakuno beamed as Ryoma said that. She and Ryoma weren't the most open about their relationship, but they cared as much for each other as any other couple, if not more.

The two finally came to a stop on the park benches, just sitting down and just cuddling in comfortable silence.

Unknown to the happy couple, they were being followed (well…more like stalked) by their senpais. Momo, Eiji, and Inui were hiding behind a bush, ignoring all the looks they were getting from people.

"That Echizen, sneaking around us with a girlfriend all this time and we didn't even know…" Momo muttered, a bit annoyed that his best friend didn't tell him this, but happy that he could get Ryoma back for all the times he teased him about his relationship with Ann.

"Nya, Ochibi's all grown up now," Eiji said in a not so quiet whisper. He was quickly hushed by Momo. "95% that Echizen heard us and will not be happy," Inui said with a sigh.

Ryoma, without looking back called out, "Come out senpais I know you're there." Momo, Eiji, and Inui walked out with slightly sheepish faces.

Momo quickly caught Ryoma in a headlock, giving him a noogie. "Ow, Momo-senpai that hurts…"

Sakuno was just sitting there, looking embarrassed and amused, "We were going to tell you guys about us tomorrow." Sakuno's speaking skills had improved over the years.

"Yeah, and you baka-senpais ruined the surprise," Ryoma muttered, finally free from Momo's grasp. Well, that for long because he was glomped by Eiji. "You really never learn to respect your senpais, do you Echizen?"


	6. HaruMaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, the plot, or the characters.**

**Next Chapter: Adorable Pair  
**

* * *

Masacharu watched his boyfriend and Jackal with jealous eyes. He didn't know why they were so close to each other…it was probably because they were always paired together with doubles. He decided that he could probably play better in doubles with Bunta than Jackal…I mean he was his boyfriend after all.

Scowling, he marched up to the pair and kissed Bunta possessively, glaring at Jackal. "Hey, Maru, wanna play doubles together?"He watched his boyfriend and gave his best begging face. Bunta looked hesitant for a moment, "I was just going to play with Bunta, maybe later."

The two walked away, leaving Masacharu alone. He felt…sad as he looked at the two and he frowned. Could his boyfriend not be interested in him anymore? What if he liked Jackal more than him, worse what if Jackal replaced him?

Masacharu shook the unwanted feeling off, looking away from the happy pair. He was the tough guy, the con artist of the courts, he didn't get sad.

He felt the knowing eyes of Yukimura on him. Yukimura was the rock of the team and he always knew when something was wrong. For example, once Akaya was sick and walked on the court trying to hide it. Yukimura took one look at him and sent him home immediately.

"Masacharu," Yukimura called, "Can I have a word with you?" Masacharu trudged reluctantly towards the captain; knowing that he found out and that they were going to have to talk. He couldn't look him up in the eye, feeling clingy over his boyfriend.

"Masacharu…it's normal to be feeling this way, with hormones and Bunta can't help that his best friend is Jackal, nothing more, just friends, you don't have to worry about it." Yukimura smiled warmly at Masacharu and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"W-what should I do?" It was Masacharu's first time that he really felt in love and he desperately didn't want to mess it up. "Talk to him, it works," Yukimura said smiling and winked at Sanada who was watching…more like glaring at Masacharu.

"You and Sanada?" Masacharu said, chuckling as Sanada's face turned red. Yukimura nodded, smiling fondly at Sanada, his action telling Masacharu his answer.

* * *

"Hello Haru," Bunta murmured, giving his boyfriend a hug when they arrived at the two's home. "Hey Maru, puri puri," Masacharu responded and smiled at the smaller boy, just cuddling on their couch.

Masacharu peppered Bunta's face with kisses and watched with loving, amused eyes when Bunta giggled. "Maaarrrrruuuuu, that tickles."

Masacharu laughed and gave Bunta a deep kiss and licked his bottom lip for entry. Pretty soon, the two were making out. Bet Jackal wouldn't kiss half as good as me, Masacharu thought and he tried to get that thought out of his head, but images kept on popping into his face.

"Maru, is everything all right?" Bunta looked at his boyfriend with concerned eyes and put his hand on Masacharu's forehead. "I'm fine," Masacharu said and cursed himself for ruining the kiss.

"I don't like it when you frown Maru, tell me what's wrong?" Bunta looked at Masacharu with his best puppy dog eyes, way better than Masacharus' attempt earlier. Bunta knew that Masacharu would cave eventually.

"I-it's just…why don't you go with Jackal, he's so much better than me…" Masacharu looked down sadly, revealing his vulnerability. He was secretly unsecure about the relationship, Bunta was the most perfect person in the world…and he felt like he couldn't compare to him."

Bunta stared at Masacharu with sad eyes, what kind of boyfriend was he, he didn't even know that he was feeling this way. "Maru, I love you, not Jackal, I was always jealous of your hair that always gleamed in the sun," Masacharu gave a small smile, Bunta seeing this, smiled and continued, "I love your beautiful blue eyes and the point is that I love you and only you."

Bunta engulfed Masacharu in a hug. Masacharu smiled, feeling tears come as he looked at his boyfriend with happy eyes. When was he so lucky to have Bunta in his life?

The two sat together for hours after that, Masacharu snuggled deep into Bunta's chest, the two talking about anything and everything.


End file.
